Like a summer dream
by macrollins
Summary: Can anger turn into love? Steve and Catherine will figure this out.
1. Chapter 1

Hello friends. Well, my reading friends, Laura and Cath, asked me for a story where Steve and Catherine didn't know each other and didn't like each other at first. Tough job, but I'll try. Remembering that I don't own the characters, it's just a fan-to-fan story.

Young Steven John McGarrett knocked on his superior's door.

Come in, please!

Steve opened the door apprehensively. He wondered if he had done something wrong.

Commander, did you call for me? Steve asked.

Yes, McGarrett. Please sit.

Steve sat down. The commander was looking at some papers.

McGarrett, I see here that you made a request to stay at the accommodation during the Academy vacation period. Is that correct?

Yes sir. Is correct.

I have a proposition for you. Incidentally, the proposal isn't mine, it's Admiral Rollins.

Steve was confused.

What proposal, sir? Steve asked.

He wants you keep his family safe. His family is on vacation for two weeks in Greece. Do you know the Greek islands, McGarrett?

No sir.

So if I were you, I wouldn't miss this opportunity. And you'll still get paid for it.

It's really a tempting proposition. But why me, sir?

Because you're the best student at the Academy. And that came to the Admiral's notice. He'll not be able to accompany his wife and daughter on this trip and is worried about their safety.

That's a big responsibility, sir. I don't know if I can do this.

Don't be modest, McGarrett. Of course you can.

Steve inside was happy because someone was trusting him.

Allright Sir. I accept.

Great, McGarrett. You'll leave with the Admiral's family in five days. Wait for further instructions. You can go now.

Yes sir, Excuse me. Steve said, leaving.

Steve was happy with the turnaround on his vacation. It would be sad to spend your holidays alone in the Academy accommodation. His father had sent him away, and he wouldn't go back to Hawaii. And now he would be going to Greece. But his greatest happiness was to have won someone's trust.

Catherine was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling, thinking of life, when her mother entered.

Catherine, I'm so excited about our trip! I just wish your father could come with us.

Catherine didn't answer.

Oh no, Catherine! Crying again?

I'm suffering , Mom. I lost my boyfriend to my best friend! I'll never trust any man again.

Catherine, don't say that. I know you didn't deserve this, but you're too young. This will pass, and you'll meet other people.

I think this disappointment will never pass, Mom.

Get up, wash your face and let's get out. I want to buy some clothes for the trip.

All right, Mom. Catherine said, bored.

Catherine and her mother went shopping all day.

Mom, I'm tired. Shall we go back home? You've already bought a lot.

Okay, Catherine. Let's go home.

Steve put some clothes in a small suitcase. He wasn't sure what to take.

You left me very early, Mom. There are so many things I needed to learn from you. Steve thought, sad.

I received another threat today. Catherine told her father when he got home.

Again, Catherine?

Yes Dad.

I'll handle this, Catherine. Said the Admiral.

I'm going to bed now. Goodnight father. Goodnight mother.

Goodnight daughter. Both responded.

Catherine went to bed and her father and mother were talking.

I'm sure it's the ex-boyfriend who's doing it to upset her even more. Isn't it enough to left her for another girl? Why does he want to make my daughter suffer even more?

Catherine's very different. She looks revolt. I hope this trip does her good. Said the Admiral .

Underneath this whole revolt, there's still my sweet and affectionate Catherine. I'm her mother and I know her better than anyone else.

On the day of the voyage, the admiral took Catherine and his wife to the airport. Steve was waiting for them there.

The Admiral saw Steve at the airport and approached him.

Steven McGarrett?

Yes it's me.

I'm Peter Rollins. Nice to meet you. Said the admiral smiling, being casual.

Nice to meet you, Admiral. Steve said, surprised at his sympathy.

I want you to meet my wife Julia and my daughter Catherine.

Nice to meet you, ma'am. Steve told Julia.

Nice to meet you, Steven. Julia said, being nice too.

Steve looked at Catherine, but before he could spoke, she protested.

What is it, Dad?

Steven's going with you. He'll keep you and your mother safe.

I don't need babysitting, Dad. I'm not going to travel with a stranger! Catherine said angrily.

What a spoiled girl! Steve thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello dear readers. Thank you for your review and sorry for the delay to update.**

* * *

Steve was embarrassed by Catherine's behavior.

I'll understand if you give up hiring me. Steve told the Admiral.

No, McGarrett. Ignore Catherine. You don't even need to talk to her if you don't want to. I just need her to be safe.

Catherine didn't believe her father had said that.

I'll be right back, Mom. Catherine said, leaving.

Catherine went to the bathroom to wash her face.

Catherine looked at herself in the mirror.

Why doesn't anyone understand what I'm feeling? She thought.

Excuse me! She isn't like that. She has had a great disappointment of love, and is suffering threats. She's nervous, but she's a good person. Julia told Steve.

If you say so, I believe. Steve told Julia.

Catherine came back and held out her hand to Steve.

Nice to meet you. She said with a serious expression.

Steve squeezed her hand.

Nice to meet you too. He said.

Great. You guys must go now. Peter said.

Julia hugged her husband and he kissed her lightly.

Bon voyage, honey. Have fun, and call me when you get there. Peter told his wife.

I'll do this dear.

Peter hugged Catherine.

Have a good trip, daughter. And remember that I only want your good.

Thanks Dad.

Peter looked at Steve.

Steve, I know you're too young, but I trust you to take good care of them. Until the return, soldier.

Thank you, sir. Steve said, grateful for his confidence in him.

The three of them boarded the plane, and Julia purposely sat in Steve's seat, forcing him to sit next to Catherine.

I liked him. Apparently, he would be a great son-in-law. Julia thought.

Steve stared at Catherine disguisedly. She stared through the plane window, absorbed in her thoughts, ignoring his presence beside her.

I'm starting to think it would have been better to be alone in the Academy quarters. Steve thought.

Do you know Santorini Island, Steve? Julia asked him.

No, ma'am.

You'll love. Santorini have breathtaking views and a wonderful sunset. It's a very romantic place. I have friends there.

Steve just smiled.

Some time later, he closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep, but he couldn't. He felt, even with his eyes closed, that Catherine was looking at him.

Julia also noticed this, but pretended not to see anything. She also tried to rest because it would be a long flight.

The flight was really long and Catherine was bored.

It's a long time, isn't it? She finally spoke to Steve.

As? Steve asked, surprised that she'd finally addressed him.

I said it's a very long flight.

Yes it's true. He replied.

Steve didn't know how to behave close to her. She had a strong presence that intimidated him.

I have some books. Do you want to read some? Catherine asked.

No thank you.

Well, anyway, you don't seem to be the type who likes romance. Catherine told him.

And I'm not. But you don't look romantic, either. Steve said.

You don't know anything about me! Catherine replied.

Oh God! Give-me patience! Steve thought.

Steve closed his eyes, so he would avoid talking to her.

The next day...

Julia, Catherine and Steve arrived on the island, so they took a cab and went to a house that was on top.

Catherine opened the window and smiled. It was the first time Steve saw her smile, after hours around her. And he thought her smile was beautiful.

Wow! How beautiful! Catherine said when she saw the sea.

Julia also went to the window.

It's really beautiful, daughter. I knew you'd like it. Julia said.

Come on, Steve. I'll show your room. Julia said, leading him to one of the bedrooms.

Steve looked at the bedroom that was small but cozy.

Did you enjoy your accommodations, Steve? Julia perguntou.

Oh, yes, ma'am. It's all very nice here. Steve said.

Glad you like. Feel free. Said Julia.

Steve left his small suitcase in the bedroom and returned to the living room.

Catherine, come and see your bedroom, daughter. Julia said, being affectionate.

I'm coming, mom. She answered, closing the window.

What are your bags? Steve asked.

I can get my bags myself. Catherine said, taking the suitcases to the room.

Steve scratched his head, wondering why he had accepted the Admiral's proposal.

Julia showed Catherine the room and returned to the living room.

Steve, I'm going to get some rest. Get some rest too, you must be tired of the trip. Julia said.

Thank you Madam. I think I'll get some rest. Steve said.

I'll leave. Catherine said, returning to the living room.

No, Catherine. Steve needs rest, and so do you. Julia said.

I can go alone, Mother.

No, you can't. Your father doesn't want you to go out by yourself. Julia said.

My father isn't here! Catherine said.

But I'm here! I'm your mother and I say that you'll not leave alone!

Catherine looked annoyed at Steve.

Let's go! She told him, annoyed.

Okay.

Catherine wanted to go to the little shops in the narrow streets and Steve followed her.

Some time later, she took advantage of the fact that there were a lot of people in the street and ran away from Steve.

Steve realized that he had lost sight of her and was worried about her.

Catherine sat on a rock and stared at the sea and the horizon. She picked up her phone and looked at some photos, staying there for a long time.

How could everything end like this? She thought and let the tears roll.

Her best friend's betrayal hurt more than her boyfriend's betrayal. She was her friend, her confidant, the person who knew everything about her life.

Steve reached behind and pulled the phone from her hand.

What is it? Catherine asked, startled.

What is your problem with me? Why did you do that? I've been looking for you for almost an hour!

Give me my phone. You don't have that right! Catherine said, trying to pick up the phone.

Steve looked at the photo on her phone.

Then that's it? Are you going to be crying for someone who doesn't love you and doesn't want you? Wake up to life, girl!


	3. Chapter 3

Give it to me here! She said taking her phone back.

Let's go! Steve said.

No, I'm staying here. Go away if you want. Catherine told him.

She got up and Steve took her in his lap and put her on his shoulder.

Put me down, you crazy man!

You want to behave like a child, so I'll treat you like a child. Steve told her as she struggled in the attempt that he put her on the ground.

Steve took her all over the street.

Please put me down. She asked, embarrassed, because everyone was looking at them.

Steve stopped and put her down.

Let's get a cab. Catherine said.

No. We're going walking.

But we're staying at the top of the island. Catherine told him, not believing he wanted to walk.

I walked almost 1 hour looking for you. Now you're going walk with me. Let's go!

Catherine walked up the street with him. She came home very annoyed.

I hate this guy! Catherine told Julia, and then went to her room.

Julia was watching the sunset at the window.

Julia saw Steve coming shortly afterwards with a satisfied smile on his face.

I don't think it's hatred you're feeling, my daughter. Julia thought.

What happened, Steve? Julia asked.

Sorry to tell you, but your daughter is very spoiled. She ran away from me and made me search for her for almost one hour. What if something had happened to her? You'd say it was my fault.

You're right. I don't know why she's like this. This isn't my Catherine. Julia said.

At night, Julia went to dinner with her friends who lived on the island, but Catherine didn't want to go.

Catherine was in her bedroom and Steve was alone in the living room. He knocked on the door of her bedroom, and as she didn't answer, he opened the door.

Hey, I'm hungry and I'm going out to eat something. Do you want to go with me? Steve asked.

My feet are bruised. She said.

Steve came over and checked her feet and they were really bruised. He felt bad for having forced her to walk so much.

I apologize. I shouldn't have made you walk so much. But you have to agree that you weren't cool with me either.

I know. I also apologize. Catherine said.

Steve smiled.

Did I really hear you apologize? He asked.

She smiled too.

Get out of here before I regret it!

Okay, he said, leaving the bedroom.

Steve left and bought dinner for him and her.

When he returned, she was sitting outside the house, listening to the sound of the sea against the hillside.

He sat down beside her.

I brought your dinner. I hope you enjoy it. Steve said.

Thanks.

They ate in silence, contemplating the beautiful landscape under the moonlight.

Sometimes the noise of the sea is scary. Catherine said.

I've gotten used to the sea. The sea gave new directions to the hectic boat of my life. Steve said.

Catherine looked at him. He suddenly had a sad countenance. He also had a story, and perhaps there was no one to hear.

Thank you for dinner. Catherine said.

You're welcome. Steve replied.

Julia arrived from her friend's house with a girl Catherine met as a child.

Catherine, look who's here too! Julia said, smiling.

Beatrice? Catherine asked.

Catherine! I haven't seen you for a long time! She said.

Yes,It's true. Catherine said.

Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend? Beatrice said, referring to Steve.

Nice to meet you. I'm Steve.

I'm Beatrice. It's nice to meet you too.

They began to talk and Beatrice was flirting with Steve, making him embarrassed.

Steve stood up.

Catherine, if you need me, I'll be inside.

I'm going in, too. I'll see you tomorrow, Beatrice. Catherine said.

Steve, could you walk me home? Beatrice asked.

Steve looked at Catherine, who looked annoyed.

I'm sorry, but I'm exhausted. Steve said.

Beatrice was disappointed.

It's all right. There will be other opportunities. She said, leaving.

After Beatrice left, Catherine spoke to Steve.

She was flirting with you and you ignored her? I don't understand you. She's very beautiful. Catherine said.

I don't like easy girls. Maybe I prefer the difficult girls. Good night, Catherine.


	4. Chapter 4

Good night, Steve. Catherine said thoughtfully.

He said he prefers me and not her? Or am I imagining things? She thought.

Catherine, my dear! Julia said.

Yes mom?

I'm going to bed, daughter. I'm tired.

Catherine hugged Julia.

Good night mom. I love you.

You look very happy today. What happened?

Nothing exceptional, Mom. I'm going to my bedroom.

Steve was in his bedroom, and set a chair by the window and sat down, admiring the beauty of the night.

Catherine was in the next room, and she was at the window, talking on the phone to a friend.

Hi Alice. I'm fine, thanks. I'm in Greece, my friend. You would love that. The little white houses, the flowers, this spectacular landscape ... It's all very beautiful. And my bodyguard is also very handsome. Catherine said, smiling.

Steve heard Catherine describing him to her friend.

Steve smiled.

He jumped out the window, and stood face to face with her.

Catherine was surprised and didn't know what to say.

Don't look at me like that, I don't want to fall in love. Steve said, smiling.

Catherine closed the window, ashamed.

Damn it! He heard everything! She thought.

Steve smiled, thinking how unpredictable she was.

The next day, Catherine woke up with her mother calling her.

Yes mom?

Beatrice is out there with her cousin. She wants to invite you to go to the beach.

Oh no, Mom! Tell her I don't want to go.

Why not, Catherine? I'm going out with my friends. Go have fun with people your age.

Catherine took a deep breath.

OK.

Great, daughter. Bye, I love you. Have fun with Steve. Julia said, leaving.

Julia left and let Beatrice and her cousin enter the house.

Catherine got up from the bed and put on her bikini, then put on shorts and blouse.

Steve got up too and went into the living room.

Good Morning! Beatrice said, with a broad smile.

Good Morning. Steve replied, seriously.

This is my cousin, Niko. Beatrice said, introducing him to Steve.

Nice to meet you. Steve said.

Nice to meet you too. Niko replied.

We're waiting for Catherine, to go to the beach. Beatrice said.

It's a great choice. Steve said.

Catherine left the bedroom and found them in the living room.

Hey, Catherine. I want you to meet my cousin Niko. Beatrice said.

Nice to meet you. He said, looking her from head to toe.

Nice to meet you. Catherine replied.

I don't know why, but I didn't like this guy. Steve thought.

Steve, we're going to the beach. Catherine said.

So I guess my clothes are appropriate.

Yes, it's. Catherine replied.

Can we go then? Niko asked.

Yes. Catherine replied.

Niko's car was parked in front of the door of Catherine's house.

Catherine, you can sit in the front seat. Niko said, wanting Catherine to sit next to him.

Beatrice sat in the backseat, wanting to be close to Steve.

Steve, can you sit in the front seat? I want to sit back here. Catherine told Steve, leaving Beatrice annoyed.

Of course, Catherine. You're the boss.

In the car, on the way to the beach, Niko would talk to Catherine and ignore Steve completely.

They reached the beach and Catherine sat on the sand with Beatrice.

Catherine, I'm going to swim, okay? Steve asked, because he was working.

Sure, Steve. Feel free.

Steve took off his shirt and placed it next to Catherine .

Take a good look at me, so you can describe me well to your friend the next time you talk on the phone. Steve said in a low voice, leaving Catherine ashamed.

Steve and Niko entered the sea and Beatrice took the opportunity to speak with Catherine.

Catherine, I want a date with Steve. Tell him that, please.

I? Catherine asked.

Yes, you.

No. He's here to work and not to date anyone. Catherine told her.

You're very unpleasant, Catherine.

And you're very annoying, girl. I don't even know what I'm doing here. Catherine told Beatrice.

Then go away! Beatrice said.

Catherine watched Steve and Niko come out of the water arguing. Then Steve punched Niko.

Niko fell on the sand and Steve went to Catherine.

Let's go, Catherine. Steve said, taking his shirt and her purse.

Catherine got up and left with Steve.

What happened, Steve? Why did you punch him? Catherine asked, as she walked after him.

He disrespected you. And I wouldn't accept that. I hate that guy! Steve said, annoyed.

Seriously? Were you defending me? Catherine asked.

Yes.

And what did he say?

I wouldn't repeat what he said about you, Catherine.

Thank you, sailor! Catherine said, smiling.

You care about me? She asked.

Steve stopped and looked at her. She came closer and her eyes met him eyes. Lips came closer, and Catherine could feel the Steve's breathing. Catherine could feel her heart beating at a fast pace.

Steve touched her lips and could feel the softness of her mouth.

But something made him walk away.

Let's go home, Catherine. Steve said, walking again.


	5. Chapter 5

Before today's chapter, I want to leave a thank you to all of you who read my stories. These are people I don't know personally, but who are already part of my daily life. Some of you honor me with your daily visit and I miss you when you stop showing up for a while. I know there are a big amount of stories in the network. It's a privilege, therefore, to have you as a reader. By taking your precious time and leaving me a review , you make me very happy. It's great to know that I'm remembered in the daily life of each one. So thank you.

Steve was lying on the bed, feeling the soft breeze coming through the window and swinging the curtains. He was closed-eyed, feeling the sea breeze when he felt her presence. Catherine came over and her face touched his.

Steve ...

Steve opened his eyes in surprise.

Catherine, what are you doing here?

Don't say anything, just kiss me. Catherine asked.

Catherine, your mother is home. What will she think if she finds you here in my room?

You talk too much, sailor. Catherine said, holding his face and looking into his eyes.

Don't look at me like that, because I can even hear my heart that only says it wants you. Steve said, bewitched by her seductive look.

So listen to your heart. Catherine said, pressing his lips.

Catherine, I can't.

Why not? Is someone waiting for you?

What? Not! There is nobody. But you're the daughter of the Admiral ...

Catherine kissed him, preventing him from continuing, causing Steve to hear the voice of his heart.

Come here, Catherine! Steve said, pulling her closer to him.

Steve!

I love it when you say my name. He said, smiling.

Steve!

Steve woke up with Catherine knocking on the door to his bedroom.

It was just a dream ...

Give me three minutes, Catherine. I'll open the door.

Catherine waited, and a few minutes later he opened the door.

Wow! How sweaty you are!

It's very hot in here. He said.

And why didn't you turn on the air conditioner? You're weird sometimes. Catherine said.

But why are you calling me? Are you going out again? Steve asked.

No. I received a new threat. And this time I'm really worried. Look this! Catherine said, handing him her phone.

Steve read the message.

"I know where you're! You can fall off that cliff! "

Catherine was looking at him, eager to hear his opinion.

Can I read the other messages? Steve asked, asking permission to check her phone.

Yes, you can. Catherine replied.

Steve read everything carefully.

Catherine, can you tell me everything that happened between you and your ex boyfriend and your friends?

I wouldn't like to tell you this, but yes, I can tell. Catherine said, ashamed.

OK.

I can enter? Catherine asked.

Yes of course.

Catherine went into his room and sat on the bed.

Steve looked at her and couldn't help but think of the dream he had with her.

Steve McGarrett, are you going crazy? Steve asked himself, in thought.

Can I start? Catherine asked.

Of course, Catherine. Speak, I'm listening.

Catherine told Steve everything.

Catherine, you're very naive. To Whon did you tell yesterday, where were you? To whom did you describe the island and even talked about the cliff?

For my friend. Catherine replied.

The same friend who is also friends with the girl who stole your boyfriend?

Yes.

They're both doing this to you. They're making a fool of you, and laughing at you behind your back. Steve said, handing her the phone.

Steve felt sorry for her.

Steve just looked at her. She was very young and still didn't know the wickedness of people.

At night Steve found her crying, sitting next by the cliff.

Are You Crying again for who doesn't deserve you? He asked.

Isn't it. I'm sad because I have no true friendship. Even Beatrice only approached me because of you. Am I such a bad person? She asked him.

Steve sat down beside her.

No, of course not. Sometimes you're spoiled, but you're cool. He said with a smile.

Thank you, Steve.

You're welcome. He replied.

I don't want you go away. Catherine said, looking at him.

Steve just smiled.

My mother called to say that she's on another island with her friends and only comes back tomorrow. She's the only one who's having fun. Catherine said.

So let's have some fun. How about we get to know a Greek ballad? Steve said.

With you? It will be great! She said, smiling.

Friends? He asked, reaching out for her.

Friends. She said, squeezing his hand.

And that simple handshake made their hearts beat harder.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve got ready and was waiting for Catherine.

She delayed leaving the room, but when she left, Steve was surprised. She wore a very handsome dress.

"Wow, Catherine. You're very pretty!" Steve said, looking her over from head to toe.

"Thank you, sailor. You look very handsome, too." She said, smiling.

"We can go?" He asked, opening the door for her to pass.

"Yes", Catherine said, leaving.

Steve and Catherine arrived at the venue they chose to have fun and were at the bar.

Catherine ordered a drink and Steve accompanied her.

"Shall we dance, Steve?" Catherine asked after she finished her drink.

"Don't blame me if I step on your foot." He said, smiling at her.

"It's all right. I can handle this". She said, smiling too.

They danced two songs and returned to the bar.

Steve was noticing that Catherine was overdoing the drink.

"Catherine, don't you think it's time to stop drinking?" Steve asked, worried.

"Let's dance some more?" She asked.

They danced, but Catherine was already under the influence of alcohol.

"Do you see those girls there? They keep looking at you." Catherine said, annoyed.

"That guy, right there in the bar, doesn't stop looking at you, either. He looks at you like you're out of clothes." Steve said, also annoyed.

"Seriously? I didn't even notice." Catherine said, smiling.

Catherine looked at Steve and kissed him on the dance floor.

Steve responded at first, but then he cut her off.

"Catherine, we can't ..."

"Why not? Am I not good enough for you?" Catherine said, releasing him.

"Catherine, don't do scandal, please."

"I don't make scandals, Steve. If you don't want me, there are those who want!"

Catherine walked over to the man who was looking at her and kissed him, just to irritate Steve. And it worked.

The guy grabbed Catherine and Steve walked to them.

"Release her! Now!" Steve said, pulling her.

"Let's go home, Catherine. You have crossed all lines." Steve said, leading her outside.

"It's your fault! You made me like you!" Catherine said, crying.

You're too drunk, Catherine!

"You said I wasn't a bad person. Because you do not like me? You're just like everyone else! You despise me!" Catherine said, sitting down on the sidewalk.

"Why does everyone despise me?" She asked, crying.

Steve squatted down in front of her.

"I don't despise you, Catherine. Quite the contrary, I like you. But we can't get involved."

Steve said that, but he couldn't resist her gaze, and kissed her.

Steve felt someone pulling him by his shirt, and then he was punched in his face. It was the guy from the bar.

Steve fell to the floor and Catherine despaired.

"Please stop!" Catherine asked.

Steve got up and threw himself on the guy, throwing him against the wall. And the fight continued.

Some time later...

Julia was on a walk on another island with her friends. They would only return to Santorini the other day.

Julia received a call from Catherine.

"Hi daughter! How are you?" Julia asked.

"Mom, I need help! Steve's in jail and it's my fault!"

"Catherine, what happened?"

"I don't have time to explain, Mom. We need to get him out of jail!"

"Catherine, I'll only be back tomorrow." Julia said, worriedly.

"I can't wait until tomorrow, Mom. I'm going to call Dad."

"No, Catherine! Don't call your father!" Julia said, but Catherine had already finished the call.

"Damn it, Catherine! Your father will blame me for leaving you and Steve alone!" Julia thought.

Catherine called her father and told him everything. She got a huge scold, but he promised to help Steve.

Steve was jail and Catherine didn't come home, hoping to see him. But she couldn't.

Julia arrived the next day and went to the police station.

"Let's go home, Catherine! Your father already hired a lawyer to get him out of here." And your father will also come in person.

"I'm not leaving without apologizing to him, Mom." Catherine said, tears in her eyes.

Two days after his arrest, Steve was in the cell when a guard came looking for him.

"Hey you! You have a visit!" The guard said, pointing at Steve.

"It must be Catherine." Steve thought.

Steve was taken to a room where a representative of his lawyer was waiting for him.

"Hello, I'm Daniel Williams, but you can call me Danny. Your lawyer arrives tomorrow, but I'm here to expedite the proceedings."

"Who hired a lawyer for me?" Steve asked.

"Admiral Rollins." Danny replied.

"And you're not my lawyer?" Steve asked.

"No, I'm an intern. But I'm here representing the law firm I work for. As I said, your lawyer arrives tomorrow, along with the Admiral."

"But it was just a fight, just outside the nightclub." Steve said.

"You made the other guy look bad." Danny said.

"But it was he who started the fight!" Steve said.

"I met your girlfriend. She's very pretty! She has been in the police station since you were arrested and she refuses to go home."

"She's not my girlfriend. I'm her bodyguard." Steve said. But inside he was glad to know she cared about him.

"So you're dumber than I thought. Did you risk your career in the Navy for a girl who isn't even your girlfriend?" Danny said.

"Did you come here to defend me or to offend me? You're meeting me now. You can't say I'm an idiot." Steve said, annoyed.

"It's all right. Let's go back to the reason for your arrest. Tell me everything from the beginning." Danny said.

Steve told Danny everything.

"You say she's not your girlfriend, but it all happened because of a kiss?" Danny asked.

"Yes." Steve replied.

"Okay. I'll see what I can do."

"Can I get a visit from her?" Steve asked.

"I'll try." Danny said, standing up.

"Thank you, Danny."

"I'm going to stay here on the island for at least two days. What do you suggest me?" Danny asked.

"Don't go out around with Catherine." Steve said smiling.

"Don't worry. I'll not steal your girlfriend." Danny said, leaving.

Danny got Catherine to visit Steve.

Catherine entered the room where Steve was waiting for her.

"Steve!" Catherine said, hugging him.

"I'm fine, Catherine."

"Forgive me! I know it's all my fault!" She said.

"Don't blame yourself!" Steve said, kissing her lightly.

The guard separated them and each one sat down on one side of the table.

"My dad will fix this, Steve."

"How am I going to explain to him everything that happened?" Steve asked, holding her hand.

"I already explained everything." Catherine said.

Steve looked at the guard. He didn't like him to hear his conversation with Catherine.

"Catherine, I don't know if we'll see each other again when I get out of here. Your father will probably take you away. But I want you to know that you're special. I like you, but we have no future together. You're the daughter of the Admiral and I'm only a soldier."

The time is over. The guard said, making Steve to get up.

"Steve, I don't care that you're just a soldier." Catherine said hugging him again.

The guard pulled her away and took Steve.

Steve looked at her until he disappeared through the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Catherine left the room where she had visited Steve, sad. She saw Danny and went to him.

"Daniel, I want to thank you for getting me to see Steve."

"You're welcome." Danny replied.

Danny saw her with sad countenance.

"He likes you ". Danny told her.

"Did he tell you that?" Catherine asked, surprised at Danny's statement.

"No, he didn't, and he don't even have to say the obvious. Now go home, your mother seems to be worried about you." Danny told her.

"Okay, thanks for everything." Catherine said, leaving.

Catherine went home with her mother.

At night, she could not sleep because she was worried about Steve.

"Why did I have to want to make him jealous?" Now he's in this situation because of me, why do I always do everything wrong? Catherine thought, letting the tears fall.

Catherine went to Steve's room and lay on his bed, hugging his pillow and stood there, thinking, until she fell asleep.

The next day, Julia entered Catherine's room and didn't find her. She searched the house and found her sleeping in Steve's room.

"Catherine?"

Catherine woke up with her mother calling by her name.

"Hi mom."

"What are you doing here?" Julia asked.

"Huh?" Catherine answered, but then realized that she had slept in Steve's room and that she was still hugging his pillow.

"What happened between the two of you in my absence, Catherine?" Julia asked, her face serious.

"Nothing, Mom."

"Don't lie to me, Catherine."

"Okay, Mom, it was just a kiss and nothing more."

"Catherine, if your father knows that ..." Julia didn't finish the sentence.

"He already knows, Mom." Catherine replied.

"Catherine, you know your father, you know he'll not like it, he trusted Steve."

"I kissed him, Mom. He didn't even want to." Catherine said, wanting to reassure her mother.

"And you think I'll believe that, Catherine?"

Catherine sighed.

"What do you want me to say, Mom?" "It was just two kisses actually, almost three, and I don't regret it."

"I don't know what to do with you anymore, Catherine. You only get me in trouble."

"You went out every day to have fun with your friends and left me here, alone with him. He's gorgeous and nice, so I guess you can't complain about two kisses." Catherine said to her mother.

Julia took a deep breath.

"Catherine, my problem isn't that you kissed him.I like him and I think he would be a great boyfriend for you. My problem is your father know this and things have ended with Steve in prison. And your father knows that I left you two alone, that I wasn't here to control the nonsense you do. "

"I'm sorry, Mom, but I can't change what has already happened." Catherine said, getting up.

"Julia, Catherine?" It was the voice of the Admiral, who had just arrived.

"We're here in the bedroom!" Julia screamed.

"Hello!" He said seriously.

"Hey, Dad!" Catherine said, hugging him.

"Catherine, excuse me, I want to talk to your mother."

"What about Steve, Dad?" Catherine asked anxiously.

"I'll figure it out, daughter."

"All right, Dad." Catherine said, leaving the room.

Catherine went to her room and dressed to go to the police station with her father. She sat down to wait for her parents to talk. She had been waiting for a long time when she decided to go see what was happening.

Catherine found her mother putting her clothes in her suitcases. She noticed that Julia had been crying.

"Mom, what happened?" Catherine asked.

"Pack your bags, Catherine, we're coming home."

"And Dad? I would go to the police station with him." Catherine said in annoyance.

"Steve is already at liberty, with no blot on his record." Julia said.

"That's great, Mom! Is Dad bringing him here?" Catherine asked, happy.

"Steve has already go away with your father, the lawyer and the trainee who came yesterday, Daniel. We'll go on a commercial flight." Julia said.

Catherine was emotionally destroyed. She went to Steve's room and saw that his clothes were gone. Her father had done everything in silence, ignoring her feelings.

Catherine cried.

"He didn't even say goodbye to me ..." she thought.

Steve was on a military flight with the Admiral and sat away from everyone. Danny realized that he was upset and went to him.

"Hey, what's the matter with you? You should be happy! You keep your record clean." Danny said.

"He wouldn't let me say goodbye to her, Danny." Steve said.

"Then you call and tell her that." Danny said.

"I don't have her phone number. I didn't think the trip would end like this." Steve replied.

"How come you don't have her phone number? You're more stupid than I thought." Danny said and gestured with his hands.

"You're absolutely right, Danny." Steve said, unhappy with everything that happened.

"I'm always right." Danny said.

"And now what do I do to forget her? I don't know if I can ..."

To be continued...

Thank you to you who took a minute of your time to comment.

Ps. Brunna, I took note of your suggestion, thank you.

Laura and Cath, did I meet your expectations?


	8. Chapter 8

One year later...

Catherine got dressed and was ready for her first day at the Naval Academy. She was happy, excited, but that couldn't fill the sense of emptiness that had haunted her since the day he left without saying goodbye. And she never heard from him again.

Catherine looked at her bedroom, her stuffed bears. A new phase was starting in her life.

Her parents rented a house near the Academy, so she could spend the weekends at home.

Catherine sat on the bed and her pet dog entered the room, climbed on the bed and went to her lap.

"Hey, Steve, I'm going to miss you so much, but my mom will take care of you when I'm not here, baby. And we'll see each other on weekends."

Steve barked and licked her face.

"Come on, let's go down." Catherine said, carrying Steve on her lap.

Catherine went downstairs and saw her father's phonebook pqon the table in the living room.

"He never let anyone touch it." Catherine thought.

Catherine put Steve on the floor and looked down the stairs to make sure her father wasn't coming into the living room.

She opened the phonebook quickly, searching for Steve's phone number.

"Steven McGarrett," Catherine would say, flipping through the phonebook quickly.

She didn't find Steve's name but found the phone number of someone who might have Steve's phone number.

"Daniel Williams"! Catherine said, taking paper and pen from the drawer of the closet.

She wrote down Danny's phone number and closed her father's phonebook.

Admiral Peter was down the stairs with Julia, and Catherine hid the piece of paper in her pocket.

Are you ready to go, Catherine?

"Yeah, Dad, I just need to get my purse in the bedroom." Catherine said.

"Let me get it." Peter said, climbing the stairs again.

"Thank you Dad."

Julia hugged Catherine.

"I'm proud of you, daughter."

"Thank you mom. You take good Care of Steve for me? "

"Of course, Catherine. I know you take Care of it like a son. I'll take good Care of it."

Peter came back bringing Catherine's suitcase. "Let's go?" He asked.

"Let's go." Catherine said, picking up Steve in her lap.

"You're not taking the dog, Catherine." Peter said.

Don't be an implicant, Peter. Let her take the dog, I'll bring him back. Julia said.

"Ok." Peter said, not very pleased.

Peter and Julia took Catherine to the Naval Academy.

Catherine hugged and kissed her parents, hugged her puppy and entered the gates of the Academy. Her parents watched her as she walked.

"Catherine is very different since we back from Greece." Peter told Julia.

"She doesn't say that clearly, but she blames us for having her separated from Steve." Julia said.

"Do you think she's still thinking about him?" Peter asked.

"She put his name on her dog, what do you think? Of course she still thinks about him!" Julia said, a little annoyed with her husband.

"But he would be a distraction. If I hadn't kept them both away, maybe she wouldn't be here today."

"Maybe I'd rather she wasn't here today and be happier. Julia said, getting into the car.

A few hours later, Catherine was looking at pictures of classes that had formed in previous years. And she saw Steve in the last frame.

"I'm late, aren't I? You're already gone." Catherine spoke in a low voice, touching the image of Steve on the board.

Two girls, who were passing by at that moment, laughed at her.

"Do you think this handsome man would look at you?" One of them said, mocking Catherine.

Catherine ignored her because she didn't want to mess up the first day. And she remembered that she had Danny's number in her pocket.

She left the building and went to the patio to call Danny.

Danny was with Rachel when Catherine called him.

"Danny Williams!" He answered the call.

"Hey Danny, I don't know if you'll remember me, I'm Catherine, we met in Greece when you went to see Steve in jail." Catherine said.

"Yes, Catherine. I remember you. Danny said, while Rachel looked at him with an interrogative look."

"So Danny, I'd like to know if you have Steve's phone number." Catherine said, hopeful.

"No, Catherine. I'm not in the law firm anymore. I had his phone number in the office papers, but now I'm a cop."

"Thanks anyway, Danny. Congratulations on the new profession." Catherine said, disappointed.

"You are welcome, Catherine. Goodbye. "

"Goodbye, Danny. " Catherine said, ending the call.

"I guess Steve and I weren't meant to be." Catherine thought, sad.

Three weeks later ...

Danny had just gotten off work and was walking down the street when he heard someone call for him.

"Danny Williams?"

Danny turned to look at him.

"Steven McGarrett?" "What do you doing here?" Danny said, shaking Steve's hand.

"I have a few days off and decided to take a walk around. So, Danny, are you already a lawyer?" Steve asked.

"No. I came to the conclusion that this wasn't for me. I'm a cop now, and I intend to be a detective someday." Danny replied.

"That's cool". Steve said, looking around.

"Let's have a beer? That bar is nice" Danny said, pointing to a bar on the corner of the street.

"Come on." Steve replied.

Steve and Danny went to the bar and were drinking and talking when Rachel called Danny.

Danny apologized to Steve and walked away for a few yards to answer the call. A few minutes later he came back.

"Girlfriend?" Steve asked.

"Yes. Her name is Rachel." Danny replied smiling.

"Are you in love?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, she got me, my friend. And you has a girlfriend?" Danny asked.

"No, nobody". Steve answered, taking another sip of his beer.

"What about Catherine?" Danny asked as he nodded to the waiter and ordered two more beers.

"I never saw Catherine again."

"And you would like to see her again?" Danny asked.

"Yes, Danny, I would like to see her again, but those days seem so far away now. It seems like everything was just a dream. Like a summer dream". Steve replied.

"You like her, don't you?"

Steve stopped to think and sighed.

Yes, Danny. When I walk down the street, every thin girl that has long hair, I think it's her. I think that's my wish to see her again".

"What if I told you today is your lucky day?" Danny said, picking up his phone.

"How so, Danny?"

"She called me three weeks ago, looking for you. She thought I had your phone number. Do you want her phone number?"

"Yes, Danny. Yes. I definitely want to talk to her." Steve said, smiling.

"So write it down and call her before she gets a boyfriend".


	9. Chapter 9

Steve finished drinking his beer with Danny and decided to go back to the hotel.

It was good to see you again, Danny. What's your phone number?

Danny said his phone number to Steve and Steve registered it.

"You never know if I'm going to be arrested in Jersey. Good luck with Rachel." Steve said, standing up.

"Thank you. Good luck with Catherine." Danny said, smiling.

"Thank you, buddy, see you next time."

Steve was walking to the hotel, eager to hear Catherine's voice again after a long year. He arrived at his hotel room, lay down on the bed and called her.

It was weekend and Catherine was at home, playing with her puppy in her bedroom.

She saw an unknown number on her phone and didn't answer. Steve got frustrated and tried three more times, until she finally answered the phone.

Hello?

Hello, Catherine?

Her heart pounded strong when she heard his voice.

"Who's talking?" She asked, pretending not to know who was calling her.

"It's me, Steve. Don't you remember me?" Steve asked, smiling. He knew she was faking it.

"Ah yes. Steve ... How are you?" She asked.

"I'm missing my honey-lips girl. " He replied.

"I?"

"Who else would it be?" he replied, again.

"I don't know. There must be so many girls behind you."

"Yes, there are, but they don't interest me."

"And why honey-lips?" She asked.

"Because the kiss is sweet when it comes from your mouth." Steve said.

Catherine laughed.

"It was really bad, is not it?" Steve asked.

"Yes, it was. I'm sure you can do better." Catherine said, laughing.

Steve laughed too.

"I missed you, sailor." She said, more seriously.

"Me too, I really want to see you, you're in my destination, girl." Steve said, leaving the joke aside.

"I also want to see you. You don't know yet, but I joined the Naval Academy."

"That's very good, Catherine, when we were in Greece you didn't tell me that you intended to enter the Academy."

"Well, we didn't have time to talk too much," Catherine said, putting the puppy on the floor.

"It's true. And you're living where?" Steve asked.

"My parents rented a house near the Academy."

"Can I see you next weekend?" Steve asked, eager for the answer.

"Yes, I'll be very happy to see you." Catherine replied.

"Can I call you again tomorrow? I like to hear your voice." He asked.

"Oh, Steve!" Catherine exclaimed.

"What, did I say something you did not like?" Steve asked, worried.

"No. It was my little dog that bit me."

"Wait a minute, did you put my name on the dog?" Should I take this as a compliment?" Steve asked, laughing.

"Yes. I put your name on my puppy because it's just like you."

"How so? Explain yourself , Catherine."

"It's handsome and smart, just like you." Catherine replied.

"Okay. You've managed to do well." Steve said, smiling.

"Then I'll call you tomorrow." Steve said, thinking to terminate the call, though he could talk to her all night that he wouldn't tire.

"No, don't go! Let's talk more! What did you do in that one year when I didn't hear from you?" And how did you get my phone number?"

"I found Danny today, by chance. And he gave me your phone number, I had the telephone number of your house with a person in the navy, but every time I called, it was your father or your mother who answered the phone. It was never you. And you know your father doesn't want us together. " Steve said, a little upset.

"That's not it, Steve. My father has nothing against you specifically. He just wanted me to study to get into the Naval Academy. He forbade me to date anyone in this last year. Although I didn't want anyone else."

Steve was happy to hear that.

"I didn't want anyone else either, just you," he told her.

In fact, Steve didn't know why he was opening his heart to her so much. He was always a very private person with his feelings. They talked for almost two hours and Catherine only ended the call because her father called her.

"I expect your call tomorrow, sailor." Catherine said.

"I'll call you. See you tomorrow, Catherine." Steve said, ending the call.

Steve finished the day happy. He began the day walking the streets, lonely, and didn't imagine that that very day he would be so happy that happiness wouldn't fit inside him.

He called Danny, because he needed to share that happiness with someone.

Hello Danny!

Steve? Don't tell me you got arrested? Danny asked, kidding with Steve.

"No, Danny. I just wanted to tell you that I talked to Catherine, and I'm going to see her next weekend. Thank you, I couldn't have done it without your help."

"You're welcome. We can set a date so we can all go out together. Me and Rachel, you and Catherine." Danny said.

"It's a good idea, Danny. We can do that."

"Okay. Good evening, Steve."

"Good evening, Danny."

Steve and Catherine had talked on the phone for hours every day and on Saturday they were eager to see each other.

Catherine chose her best clothes and she was very beautiful. Julia entered the room and found her very-well dressed.

"Where are you going, Catherine?" Julia asked.

"I'll meet some friends, Mom."

" What friends? Your father is traveling, but I'm here and you owe me satisfactions." Julia said to Catherine.

Catherine didn't want to lie to her mother.

"Okay, Mom, I'm not going to lie to you. I'm going to see Steve, please don't tell Dad."

"Since when are you guys seeing each other again?" Julia asked.

"We weren't seeing each other. I'm going to see him today." Catherine replied.

Julia remembered the time she jumped the window to meet Catherine's father.

"It's Okay, Catherine. I won't tell your father." Julia said.

"Thank you, mom. I just want to be happy."

"And you didn't even want to look at him the day your father introduced him to you. " Julia said.

"It's true, Mom. But things change." Catherine said, smiling.

"I know. Go, but don't come back too late." Julia said.

Catherine grabbed her purse, kissed her mother, and was leaving.

"Be careful, Catherine, I don't want things to end like the last time."

"Okay, Mom. Bye!"

Catherine arrived at the combined place and Steve was already waiting for her. She walked and smiled until she reached him.

"Hey!" She said with a charming smile. Seeing him again after so long brought her a happiness that irradiated on her face.

Steve didn't answer, just looked into her eyes and smiled. And then he placed his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her to him and kissing her passionately.

Catherine wrapped her arms around his neck and responded to his rapturous kiss.

"Hey!" He finally said when he broke the kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Catherine smiled at him without wanting to let go of his embrace.

"You look different, you look more... handsome." She said, completing the phrase.

"I not. l'm as usual, but you're as pretty as I remembered" Steve said.

"Thanks." Catherine said, feeling very happy.

They had so much to speak, but the words didn't flow.

So where do you want to go? Steve asked.

"I don't know, you can choose the place."

"We can go to the cinema." Steve said.

"I choose the movie." Catherine told him.

Steve paused to think for a few seconds.

"I feel like I'm going to regret letting you choose the movie, but that's okay." He said with a smile.

They arrived to the movies and Catherine chose the film.

Steve scratched his head. "Romantic comedy, Cath?"

"Yes." She replied smiling.

"You don't prefer an action movie?" He asked.

"An action movie so you don't take your eyes off the screen and forget I'm on your side?" Catherine thought.

"Not." She replied, hiding her thoughts.

"I'll not win this fight, will I?" He asked.

"Not." She replied smiling.

"Ok. Romantic comedy then, I do everything to see a smile on your face."

"Thank you, sailor. That makes me very happy." She said.

"Let's get the popcorn then." Steve said, taking her hand.

They sat down to watch the movie. After the popcorn, Steve was uneasy.

"You do not like the movie, do you?" Catherine asked.

Steve brought his face close to hers.

"You're much more interesting than the movie." Steve said, then kissed her. And several other kisses followed each other until the end of the movie.

"Steve, we have to leave, the movie is over." Catherine said, breaking the kiss.

"Oh, really? So fast?" Steve said, smiling.

They left the theater and walked hand in hand down the street, talking.

"How about eating, drinking something?" Steve asked.

"Can we go to that bar near the Academy?" Catherine asked.

"You know you're going to find several people of the Academy there, don't you?" Steve said.

"I know, that's the idea." Catherine said, wondering if she'd find that Academy girl who said her that Steve would never look at her.

Steve took her to the bar, and as he expected, there were several people from the Academy. They walked to the bar counter under the curious glances of people.

The girl who disdain Catherine's was seated at a table with other boys. "I saw the photo of this guy at last year's graduation, who is he?" She asked.

"Have you never heard of him, Shirley? He's McGarrett, the best student at the Academy, he's in Naval Intelligence now, and he seems to want to grow up more in the Navy because he's with the admiral's daughter". One of the boys said.

"You don't think he can just like her?" "She's nice and pretty, and McGarrett isn't like that, he's smart enough to evolve on his own," the other boy said.

"I don't like her." Shirley said, looking at Catherine and Steve who were sitting at the bar talking and laughing a lot.

Catherine felt that she was being watched.

"Steve, shall we leave?" Catherine asked.

"Why? We're having so much fun, I really enjoy your company." Steve said, putting his hand over hers.

"Do you See that girl over there at the table with other boys?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, I know the boys, I don't know her, but what's the problem?"

"That girl hates me and said that you would never look at me. She likes to disdain from me during class, too." Catherine said in annoyance.

"Oh, really?" Steve said, taking her by the hand and leading her to dance to a romantic song near Shirley's desk.

"Steve, you're crazy." Catherine said, smiling.

"You know what's more crazy? I'm in the mood to kiss you, but I'll not do it." Steve said.

"Why not?" Catherine asked.

"Let's leave her in doubt. Doubt will irritate her more than certainty."

"On second thought, you're right. You're handsome and smart!" Catherine said, resting her head on his chest.

"I already knew that, but thank you anyway." Steve said, smiling.

"I don't know what he saw in her!" Shirley said to the boys.

"I don't know what she saw in him. She could have looked at me." Said one of the boys laughing loudly.

Steve and Catherine had fun dancing, talking and laughing, and the time passed very quickly.

"As much as I don't want to, I need to go home now." Catherine told Steve.

"Can I walk you home?" Steve asked.

"Sure, my father is traveling, and we'll not have any problems with my mother because she knows I'm with you."

"Great, I don't want to make trouble for you." Steve replied.

Steve took her home and they stopped in front of the gate.

"Do you want to come in, say hi to my mother?" Catherine asked.

"No, Catherine, let's leave it for another day, it's late."

"Are there going to be other days?" She asked, smiling.

Of course! We managed to get out and have fun together without me being arrested and without you kissing another guy. We've progressed, "Steve said, smiling.

"Yes, we've made a lot of progress. So when will we see each other again?"

"Next weekend, if you can." Steve said, holding her face in his hands. He kissed her and she hugged him.

"Catherine, McGarrett!"

Steve broke off the kiss when he heard her father's voice.

"Am I interrupting anything?" the Admiral asked.

PS: My thanks to you that took some of your time to comment.


	11. Chapter 11

"Sir!" Steve told the Admiral.

"How are you, McGarrett?" Peter asked.

"I'm fine, better now that I've found Catherine again." Steve said it honestly, but the Admiral understood it as a provocation.

"Go inside, Catherine, I need to talk to McGarrett."

"Please, daddy, I'm not a child anymore."

"It's all right, Catherine. Obey your father, I'll call you later." Steve said, kissing her quickly.

"OK". Catherine said, looking at Steve as if begging him not to let her father separate them again.

Julia was staring out the window when Catherine came home.

"Why didn't you tell me that Dad would come back today, Mother? Why did you do this to me? You betrayed me!"

"I didn't know, Cath. Something went wrong and they came back early, I wasn't to blame, daughter."

"I'm going to my room." Catherine said, feeling the tears coming down.

Meanwhile, Steve and Peter were talking in front of the house gate.

"So you're not a person who gives up easy, McGarrett."

"With all the respect I have for you, I have to tell you that I'll not give her up again.I like her! What's your problem with me? I don't want your money, if that's what you think. " Steve said, being frank and direct.

"That's not it, McGarrett. I know you'll have a successful career in the Navy."

"So what is it? Am I not good enough for your daughter?"

"I just don't want her to suffer, McGarrett."

"How so? Why do you think I would make her suffer?" Steve asked, confused.

The Admiral sighed.

"There are no faithful men in the Navy, Steve. All the sailors I know have betrayed their wives."

"Including you?" Steve asked, but didn't think he would respond.

"Including me, and I don't want it for Catherine."

Steve was surprised by the Admiral's response.

"You're wrong, Admiral, it's not all sailors like that, I'm not like that, you can't judge everyone because you and your friends did it."

"Are you going to tell me that you didn't sleep with anyone in last year, when you didn't see Catherine?" Peter asked.

Steve thought about what had happened between him and a girl, CIA agent, in Morocco.

"I wasn't dating Catherine last year, I found her today, our dating started today." Steve said, feeling like he was lying.

You have an answer for everything, don't you? "The Admiral said, looking at him with an enigmatic look.

Some time later, Julia went to Catherine's room. She went into the bedroom and turned on the light.

"Turn off the light, Mom!"

"Still crying, Catherine? You say you're not a child anymore, but sometimes it looks like you're five. Your father is calling you, he's in the room."

"Damn it!" Catherine said, getting up and going into the living room. She was surprised when she found her father and Steve drinking wine. And her puppy was in Steve's lap.

"Hey, I thought you were already gone". Catherine told Steve.

"Sit next to your boyfriend, Catherine." Peter said, drinking some more of his wine.

Catherine sat down next to Steve, not understanding anything.

"Your father invited me to have some wine with him. And your puppy liked me, one Steve recognizes the other." Steve said smiling and putting his arm around her shoulder.

They talked for a while, until Steve decided to leave and Catherine accompanied him to the gate.

"I didn't understand anything, Steve. What happened to my father to change his mind?" Catherine asked.

"I don't think he's changed his mind, he just changed his strategy, but let's not think about it now". Steve said, pulling her to kiss her intensely.

"Calm, Steve!"

"You didn't complain when I kissed you like that in the movies." He said.

"But in the movies there weren't a half dozen gossiping neighbors, who are probably looking at us from behind the curtains now." Catherine said.

Steve laughed. "You're right, your lips attract mine and I can't resist, but I'll try to control myself".

"Do you know what? I don't care about the neighbors." Catherine said, pulling him to her.

They dated for a while and Steve said goodbye to her, promising to see her the next day, Sunday.

Steve was on his way home when his phone rang.

"Hey, Danny!"

"Hey, Steve, are you busy?"

"No, I'm almost home. What happened?" Steve asked.

"I need to talk to someone."

"Hmm, I already know. You and Rachel fought."

"Yes. I'm sorry to call you so late." Danny said.

"I'm on my way back from Catherine's house and I also need to talk to someone. I lend you my shoulder so you can cry and you lend me yours", Steve said playfully.

"Okay. I'll call you again in ten minutes". Danny said, ending the call.

Steve came home and put his wallet and cell phone on the bedside table, but the phone rang.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting that phone call today, are you missing me already?" Steve asked.

"Yes. The moment I saw you turn the corner and walk away I've missed you." Catherine said.

"I'll see you tomorrow, I promise, I miss you too." Steve said.

"Okay. Good night, Steve."

"Good night, Cath, dream of me," Steve said, smiling.

"I'll dream, sailor, Bye."

Catherine finished the call and Danny called Steve.

"Hey, Steve, your phone was busy." Danny said.

"Yes, Danny, I was talking to my princess, but we can talk now.


	12. Chapter 12

"So, Danny, tell me what happened."

Steve said, curious.

"It's Rachel's mother, Steve, we fight cause her, she says I'm not enough for Rachel and I'm almost believing her."

Steve laughed.

"I open my heart and you laugh at me?" Danny asked, wondering if it was a good idea to have called Steve.

"I'm sorry, Danny, I'm not laughing at you.I'm laughing because I'm in the same situation with Catherine's father. He thinks I'm not enough for her. And today he pretended to accept our courtship. But I'm predicting that I'm going to be called in for a mission out of the country soon. I'm sure he's going to make it happen. " Steve said, sighing.

"Well, I think your situation is worse than mine. At least my future mother-in-law lives on another continent." Danny said, laughing.

"That's it, my friend, but I'm not giving up on her and I suggest you don't give up on Rachel, and that "future mother-in-law" you said makes me think you want to get married." Steve told Danny.

"Well, yes, I've been thinking about it." Danny confessed.

"And if you really love her, you're enough, don't let anyone tell you otherwise, I left the Admiral do this to me, and I suffered for a year away from her." Steve said.

"And how was the reunion with her today? His heart beat harder?"

"Yes, Danny. And I can tell that she's changed, she's more mature, she's not that daddy's spoiled girl anymore, and I liked that, I really like the new Catherine."

"That's good, Steve."

"Yes, we need to make that double date, we can take them to dinner, dance a little, Catherine likes to dance, and what about Rachel?"

"Rachel likes to sing." Danny replied.

"So she sings and Catherine dances." Steve said, smiling.

"What about both of us?" Danny asked.

"We spank the guys who look at our girlfriends." Steve said with a loud laugh.

"And we're both going to be in jail, it's dangerous to go out to have fun with you, McGarrett." Danny said, laughing loudly too.

"Well, it's always time to give up." Steve laughed too.

"Okay, I'm going to talk to Rachel about this, and thank you for listening me, Steve."

You're welcome, my friend. And I'm going to talk to Catherine about it, too. Have a good night," Steve said.

"Have a good night, too." Danny said, ending the call.

Steve lay there, thinking of Catherine. It was true what he had said to Danny. She was more mature and it pleased him. But the smile was the same. He fell in love when he saw her open the window, in Greece, and smile for the first time since he'd met her.

"Oh, Catherine, you touched my heart, girl, like no one else has done until today, and I'm a little afraid of that." Steve thought.

Catherine was also in her room thinking of Steve. She was so happy that she couldn't stop smiling and was slow to fall asleep.

"I think I've found the love of my life." Catherine thought.

The next day, Catherine was looking forward to Steve's visit. She opted for a light dress and almost no makeup. When he arrived, she ran to the gate to greet him.

"Hey!" She said, very smiling.

"Hey!" Steve said hugging her and kissing her then.

"I missed your kiss," Catherine said, touching his lips.

"We can kiss a lot today." Steve said, smiling.

"Yes, we can." Catherine smiled and he kissed her again, this time with an intense feeling.

"Steve, we're at the gate."

Really? I had forgotten that. You make me forget everything around me, and that's good, very good. "Steve said that, thinking of his family.

"How can this be good, Steve?" Catherine asked.

"I've got family issues, Cath, but I'll tell you about it another day. Today I just want to hug you, kiss you, be happy by your side."

Catherine smiled and took his hand. "Come on, let's go inside." She said, taking him inside.

"And your parents? "

"They're in their room, they'll not bother us." Catherine said.

"That's nice." He replied.

One month later...

Catherine was walking down the hall of the Academy when Steve called for her.

"Cath!"

Catherine stopped and turned. "Steve? What are you doing here?"

"I came to bring some confidential documents and I took the opportunity to come and talk to you. I don't have good news." Steve said, a little sad.

"Which is?" She asked.

"I'm going on a mission and I'm going to be six months out of the country."

"Oh no, Steve! How am I going to stay for six months without you?" Catherine asked, upset.

"I can't refuse, Cat. I'm bound to go, and you knew that day would come."

"I know. When are you going?" Catherine asked.

"Next tuesday." Steve replied.

"OK." Catherine replied sadly.

"It's so weird to be around you and not be able to touch you, kiss you." Steve said, seeing how sad she was.

Catherine just nodded.

"I see you on saturday." He said, leaving.

"Ok. Bye." She answered.

On Friday, Steve was in the apartment he rented. He was packing his clothes in his suitcase and delivering the apartment on Monday because he would be out of the country for a long time. Someone knocked on the door and Steve answered.

"Cath?"

"Hey, Steve, my parents went to see my sick grandmother, they'll not be back until Monday. So I thought I could be as much time as I can with you before you go away."

Steve was surprised and forgot that she was in the hallway of the building.

"I can enter?" Catherine asked.

"Oh, of course Cath, come in, please." Steve said, fully opening the door for her to enter.

Catherine came in and looked at the apartment. "You're well organized, sailor. Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Cath, but I'm delivering the apartment on Monday."

"I didn't want you to go, but I know it's important for your career. Will you promise not to forget me?" Catherine asked, tears in her eyes.

Steve hugged her tightly. "Of course I'll not forget you, I'm going to miss you so much, honey."

His mouth sought hers and as he kissed her, Catherine unbuttoned his shirt, touching his chest.

"Cath, what are you doing?" Steve asked.

"I want you, Steve, I want to be yours, I want to be able to dream of you for the next six months."

"Are you sure about that?" He asked.

"Yes." she said, looking him in the eye.

Steve kissed her fondly, increasing the intensity of her caresses gradually, taking her to bed and loving her as if there was no other day.

"Oh, Cath! I dream of it since the Greece." Steve whispered in her ear.

Then come and make me the happiest woman in the world, sailor ...

"You're the one making me the happiest man in the world." Steve said, completely in love.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day, Steve was sitting in an armchair by the window, and for a long time watched her sleep. Catherine woke up and saw him looking at her.

"Aren't you asleep, sailor?" She asked as she stretched.

"I slept a little, I think I was very happy, and I wanted to feel this feeling for a longer time. And I didn't want to sleep, afraid that when I woke up, it would all be a dream. But you're here, you're real".

Catherine smiled. "Yes, I'm real, and I'm very happy too."

"See, I invited the sun and asked it for his most radiant rays to brighten your day," Steve said, as the first rays of sunlight invaded the bedroom.

"Thank you. And I see that the sun has answered your request," she said with a smile.

Steve went to bed and tickled her.

"Stop, Steve, that's my weakness!" She said, laughing a lot.

"Seriously? My weakness has a name, address and a beautiful smile," he said as he brought his lips to hers.

They kissed and then looked at each other.

"It's going to be so hard to be without you, your love is too tasty. I want you again," he whispered as he kissed her neck.

"I want you again, too." Catherine said, hugging him.

Some time later, Catherine lay with her head on his chest.

"What are we doing today?" She asked.

"I thought we could go to New Jersey today, since you don't have to go home."

"Okay, we can go, but what are we going to do in Jersey?" Catherine asked.

"Let's meet a couple of friends. I mean, we know him, we haven't met her yet."

"And who is he? I don't know anyone in Jersey," Catherine said.

"You know, it's Danny."

Oh, it's true! Danny lives in Jersey, "Catherine said.

"So we can go today and come back tomorrow, and you'll be home before your parents come back," Steve said as he stroked her back.

"OK".

"I'll call him and tell him we're coming," Steve said, getting out of bed.

"But we're staying at a hotel, aren't we? I don't want to stay in anybody's house," Catherine said, standing up as well.

"As you wish, Cath."

Steve and Catherine arrived in New Jersey and stayed in a hotel. Danny agreed to pick them up at 8:00 pm. Catherine bought a new dress and a comfortable shoe to go out with Steve. It was the first time the two of them would go out as a couple with friends and she wanted him to be proud of her.

"Wow!" Steve said when he saw her ready to leave.

"Am I pretty?" She asked.

"You look beautiful! Wonderful!" Steve said, smiling.

"You look handsome too," she said, tugging at the collar of his shirt.

"I'm almost losing my urge to leave this bedroom. We can call Danny and cancel dinner," Steve said with a seductive smile.

"No. We're going to dinner, I'm so glad we're traveling together that I look like a kid who just got a new toy," Catherine told him.

"I hope you're not like the kids who play with the toy and then despise of it, wanting a new one," Steve said while he was hugging her.

"No, I'm not like that."

Danny called Steve telling him that he and Rachel were already waiting for them in front of the Hotel.

Steve and Catherine left the hotel and found Danny and Rachel.

"Hey, Danny!" Steve said.

"Rachel, these are Steve and Catherine," Danny said, introducing them.

"Nice to meet you, Rachel," Catherine and Steve said.

"Nice to meet you too", Rachel answered.

"Can we go?" Danny asked.

"Sure, I hope you'll get us to a nice place," Steve said, smiling at Danny.

"Wait a moment, are you doubting my taste?" Danny asked.

"No. I mean, I don't know," Steve said kidding.

"Listen, you're the only one who ends your meetings at the police department."

Catherine and Rachel looked at each other and smiled.

"I think we'd better stay out of this, Catherine," Rachel said.

"You're absolutely right, Rachel," Catherine said.

"Danny, let's get in the car," Rachel said.

"Okay, Rachel."

"Come on, Steve!" Catherine said, getting into the car.

They went to a restaurant and then went to a nightclub. They danced and then sat down, ordered some beers and talked.

"Shall we go to the bar and get some more beers?" Danny told Steve.

"Come on," Steve said, standing up.

"I don't want any more beer," Catherine told them.

"I don't want any more beer, either", Rachel told Danny.

Steve and Danny went to the bar and drank there, as they looked at Catherine and Rachel talking.

"How's the situation with your mother-in-law?" Steve asked Danny.

"She doesn't ike me." "And how is your situation with your father-in-law?" Danny asked Steve.

"Do you remember that I said that I was sure I would be on a mission soon? So I'm leaving in three days."

"We weren't lucky with father-in-law and mother-in-law, my friend."

"But we were lucky to find them," Steve said, referring to Catherine and Rachel.

"That's true," Danny replied.

Steve watched as Catherine and Rachel left the table to brush up the makeup, and two men approached and put something in their drink.

"Look, Danny! Those two guys put something in Catherine and Rachel's drink," Steve said angrily.

And before Danny could respond, Steve headed toward the two men.

"Damn it!" Danny said, already predicting what would happen.

Steve came over and pulled the two men by the collar of his shirt.

"What did you put in my girlfriend's drink?" Steve asked.

They reacted and Steve dropped one of them. He tried to run away, but Danny grabbed him and handcuffed him while Steve and the other guy punched each other.

Catherine and Rachel came back and saw the fight.

"Oh, my God! Steve is fighting again!" Catherine said, not knowing what to do.

Danny got the guy who was fighting with Steve and handcuffed him too.

Danny looked at Steve and told him to take the glass as evidence.

An hour and a half later, Catherine and Steve left the police department.

"I don't believe we ever finished our night in the police department again, Steve," Catherine said, upset.

"I wasn't to blame, Cath, they wanted to drug you and Rachel and they were already wanted by the police, so in practice I helped Danny figure out some of the crimes linked to those two."

"Let's go to the hotel, please."

"Okay. But our night isn't over yet," Steve told her.

The next day, Steve and Catherine returned to Anapolis. Steve took her to her house, but when they got there, they saw that her parents had already returned.

"Oh, no! They came early, Steve!"

"All right, Cath, we're going to hide our bags in the garden, in the middle of the plants, and when I leave, I'll get mine and you'll get yours later."

"OK".

Catherine and Steve entered the house and her parents were in the living room.

"Good evening," Steve said, greeting them.

"Good evening, Steve," Julia said.

"Good evening, Steve, how are you?" Peter asked.

"I'm fine, Admiral. I don't know if you know, but I'm going on a mission Tuesday, so I wanted to spend the day with Cath."

"Good luck on your mission," Peter told him.

"Thank you. I'll see you guys when I get back," Steve told them.

Steve hugged Catherine. "Bye, Cath, until the return!" He said, kissing her quickly.

"Until the return, sailor. Call me when you can," Catherine said.

Steve passed the garden, took his suitcase, and left.

The next day, Julia entered Catherine's room and woke her up.

"Wake up, Catherine, you have class today!"

"Good morning, Mother. I'll get up, give me another five minutes, please."

Julia put her suitcase on the bed.

"Why was it hidden in the garden among the plants?"

Catherine had forgotten to pick up her suitcase the day before.

"I spent the weekend with Steve, we went to New Jersey to meet a couple of friends, he's going to spend a long time away, Mom, and I wanted to spend some time with him."

"You really like him, don't you?" Julia asked Catherine.

"Yes I like".

"All right, Catherine, just be more careful next time."

"Thank you, Mom, Steve is cool and he makes me happy."

"If he makes you happy, that's all that matters," Julia said, and left the room.

"Yes, he makes me very, very happy," Catherine thought and smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day, Monday night, Catherine was at the Naval Academy dorm when she got a call from Steve.

"Hey Cath, I haven't even boarded and I'm missing you already, I don't know what those six months will be like without you".

"I miss you too, sailor. We've had wonderful days together and now we can't see each other for a long time."

"We've had wonderful days and even more wonderful nights", Steve said to Catherine, leaving her with the face flushed.

Catherine just smiled.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Steve asked.

"Not on that subject. The dorm is full", Catherine answered in a low voice.

"Okay, I understand", he said, laughing.

"Have a nice trip, Steve. Wherever you are, don't forget me", Catherine said. She was thrilled.

"No. You have the power to make me forget the world when we're together, but the world will never get me to forget you. Until next time, Cath!".

"Until next time, Steve!" Catherine said, ending the call.

"Are you in love, Catherine?" A roommate asked.

"Yes, I'm completely in love", Catherine answered , and smiled.

"Is he in love, too?"

"I don't know, he doesn't talk much about his feelings, but I think he likes being with me", Catherine replied.

Catherine lay down and slept thinking about him.

Steve packed his bags to leave, then he also fell asleep thinking about her.

The next day, Catherine continued her routine at the Naval Academy, and Steve left the country on his long mission. Steve met Freddie and soon they became friends.

One day, Steve smiled after talking on the phone to Catherine.

"Wait a moment, I see you smile like a fool, and the cause of it is a girl! I thought right?" Freddie asked.

"Yes, the prettiest girl, the smarter, the nicer, and she has the most beautiful smile in the universe", Steve said, smiling.

"Wow! I felt even envy of you", Freddie said smiling.

Five months later ...

Catherine called Steve, hoping he could speak at that moment.

"Hey, Cath!"

"Hey, Steve!"

"It's good to hear your voice," Steve told her.

"It's good to hear your voice, too. I have some news to tell you", Catherine said. She was a little excited and a bit nervous at the same time.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm going to make my first parachute jump next week and I'm very, very nervous, and very scared", Catherine told Steve.

"Don't be afraid, but be careful. If you're wise, just enjoy the flight, and you'll like it", Steve said.

"Fine, but I'm still scared", Catherine said, smiling.

Seven days later Catherine arrived with the other students to jump, but she would be the last.

"Excuse me, instructor, why am I the last one? I'm very nervous and being the last will not help me at all".

"I've already decided that, Rollins. You're the last one and it's not going to change".

Catherine stepped back and sat on a bench, her back to the other students. "If I don't see, maybe my fear and my anxiety diminish", she thought.

Three hours later, the instructor went to see Catherine, and she stood up to talk to him.

"Rollins, I have an urgent problem to solve and another instructor will jump with you. Good luck".

"Thank you", she said not very pleased.

Catherine sat again for a few minutes, waiting for the new instructor.

"Rollins? Are you ready?"

Catherine turned to look at him with a huge smile.

"Steve?"

Catherine got up and hugged him.

"Do you trust me to jump with you?" he asked.

"I trust, I entrust my life to you", Catherine replied.

"That's great", he said.

Steve looked around and saw many students. "We can't kiss here, can we?" he said with a smile.

"No, we can't", she said, admiring his smile that she had lost for months.


	15. Chapter 15

Catherine jumped with Steve and felt so secure with him that she didn't even remember how scared she was. She was smiling when they reached the ground.

"Oh, Steve, I loved every second of it".

"I said you'd like it. It's a feeling of incredible freedom", Steve said.

"That was even more amazing because you were with me. I'll put that on the list of unforgettable things we did together", Catherine said with a smile.

"Wait a minute, do you have a list?"

"Yes, I have a list", Catherine said.

"And I can know what's in the first place?" He asked.

"Guess if you can", Catherine whispered in his ear.

"I only admit one thing first", Steve told her.

"The priority for men isn't the same as for women, Steve. Learn this".

"Are you going to make me curious?" Steve asked.

"No, I'm going to tell you what's in the last place on my list: You carry me upside down on the streets of Santorini Island, which was unforgettable because it was horrible".

Steve laughed. "I'm sorry, but you deserved it".

"But changing the subject, you came back earlier from the mission, I would never imagine that I would see you today and that you would jump with me".

Yes, the mission was completed and we were able to return earlier. And I'm going to win a medal, you know? "

"Really? That's wonderful".

"Wonderful is your smile. When will we be able to be together again, away from your father?" Steve asked.

"I don't know, but let's think of something".

"I'll wait anxiously," Steve replied.

"Me too", Catherine said with a smile.

"Danny called me when I got to the airport. He invited us to his engagement," Steve said.

"Oh, great, we'll go, will not we? I'm happy for them," Catherine said, smiling.

"I'm the one who asks you, will we? Will your controlling father let you go?" Steve told her.

"Don't talk like that, Steve, he's much more understanding now, I'm going to talk to him".

"Your father is understanding? That's a joke, Catherine".

"It's my father that you're talking about, Steve. And I love my father", Catherine said, a little saddened by the way Steve talked about her father.

"Your father is arrogant and manipulative.I was almost six months away from you because of him", Steve said angrily.

Catherine was hurt with Steve.

"Then maybe you'd better get a girlfriend who has a better father than mine", Catherine said, taking her things and leaving.

"Catherine, forgive me! Come back here!" Steve said regretfully. But Catherine didn't come back.

Catherine was upset. For the next two days she would look at the phone incessantly, waiting for Steve to call. And Steve did the same thing, waiting for her to call.

"I think maybe he didn't like me that much," Catherine thought.

Danny called Steve, he wanted to confirm the presence of Steve and Catherine at their engagement party.

"I don't know if we'll, Danny. We had our first fight as a couple, and I haven't talked to her for two days," Steve said, and Danny realized he was sad.

"And I can ask why you guys quarreled?"

"Because of her father. I still can't accept the fact that I've been away from her because of him. And now that I come back wanting to stay with her, we fought because I sayd he's arrogant and manipulative", Steve said.

"But you can't tell these things to her, Steve. Do you think I don't feel like telling Rachel how unpleasant her mother is? But I don't say anything because I know I'm going to hurt her if I do that".

"You may be right, Danny, but I don't know if I should insist on this relationship".

"You clearly like her, so stop talking nonsense and ask her for forgiveness. I expect you two at my engagement party", Danny said, ending the call.

The next day would be Saturday and Catherine went home on Friday night. Her parents were having dinner when she got home.

"We waited for you for a while, but we were hungry, so we decided to have dinner", Julia said.

"It's okay, Mom. I'm not hungry".

Julia watched as she had lost weight.

"Are you sick, dear?" Julia asked.

"Not, Mom".

"So sit here and eat with us, Cath", Peter said.

"But Dad ..." Catherine said.

Catherine decided it was best not to argue and sat down to dine with them. Peter put the food on the plate for her, as he used to do when she was a child.

"Here it is, my love. Eat because you're too thin and I don't want you to get sick."

"Thank you Dad".

"My father isn't as bad as Steve says" Catherine thought as she ate.

"Cath, I heard McGarrett is back and he's going to win a medal. He's making progress in the Navy and that's very good", Peter told.

"That's true, dad".

Steve was in his place, which he had rented, and couldn't sleep. He missed her terribly. It was very cold and all he wanted was for her to warm his body and heart.

"You bewitched me with your smile, Cath. You're engraved on my mind and my heart", Steve thought.

Catherine went to her bedroom after dinner and Steve, her puppy, followed her.

"Hey, my baby! Did my mother take good care of you this week?" I missed you. I miss my human Steve too", Catherine said, with a sad look.

Steve got a call from Joe White.

"Hey, Joe!" Steve said, happy to hear his voice.

"Hey, Steve, I heard that you'll going to win a medal for your brilliant work. I knew I wouldn't regret pointing you to that mission".

"Wait a minute, Joe, are you telling me it wasn't the Admiral who pointing me to go on this mission?"


	16. Chapter 16

"It wasn't him, Steve. I sent you to this mission, because I know your ability, your honesty and your efficiency".

"I fought with Catherine because of that. I thought he sent me why he didn't want me around her", Steve told Joe.

"Why would he do that, Steve? He even praised you the other day, discreetly, of course".

"Serious?"

"Yes", Joe replied.

"Okay, Joe. Thanks for your confidence in me, I really appreciate it", Steve said, being honest.

"You're welcome, son. I'll see you around," Joe said, finishing the call.

"I hope she forgives me", Steve thought.

The next day, Julia entered Catherine's room and opened the curtains.

"Oh, Mom, please close these curtains".

"Why, Catherine? the day is so beautiful".

"I don't want to get out of bed", Catherine replied.

"Why didn't Steve show up yesterday?" Julia asked.

"We fought and I think he'll not show up anymore", Catherine said and Julia could see that her eyes were swollen.

"Why don't you call him?" Julia asked.

"He's the one who has to apologize, Mom".

"And crying all night will solve the problem?"

"Is it that obvious, Mom?"

"Yeah, and your dad will realize that".

Catherine was silent.

"Me and your father are getting some friends here home tonight".

"I'll stay up here, Mom. I don't want to see anyone, and please don't call me", Catherine said.

"You're really grumpy today. Maybe I'll call Steve", Julia said, walking out of the room.

"You'll not do that, Mom!" Catherine screamed after Julia left the room.

At night, when Peter and Julia's friends were arriving, Steve also arrived, bringing flowers to Catherine.

"Hey, McGarrett", Peter said, holding out his hand to Steve.

Steve shook Peter's hand. "Is there a party going on? I just want to see Catherine, I can wait outside".

"It's not a party, I and Julia just like to have some friends at home to play cards. Go, upstairs and convince Catherine to join us".

"I don't know if she wants to see me, could you ask first?" Steve asked.

"Of course she wants to see you. Pretty flowers, by the way", said Peter.

"Thank you", Steve replied and entered the house.

"Steve, I'm glad you came!" Julia said when she saw him.

"Good evening", Steve told Julia and her guests.

"He's Steve, Catherine's boyfriend", Julia told her friends.

"It's nice to meet you all", Steve said.

"Catherine is a good-tasting person", said one of Julia's friends.

"She's upstairs, Steve, and she's in a terrible bad mood", Julia told him in a low voice.

Steve went upstairs and knocked on her bedroom door.

"I already told you I don't want to see anyone, mom!"

Steve tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Cath, it's me. And I really want to see you", Steve said.

Catherine got up and opened the door, but said nothing.

Cath, I made a mistake and hurt the most important person in my life: you! And if you let me, I'll fix my mistakes and show you that it pays to give me another chance".

"You are essential in my life, I forgive you", Catherine said.

"The flowers are for you. May the flowers rejoice you, just as you rejoice my life", Steve said, handing them to Catherine.

Catherine hugged him thrilled, and Steve's mouth sought hers.

I missed your kiss, I missed your hug, I needed to smell you, I wanted to hear your voice and be by your side", Steve said, before kissing her again with intense love.


	17. Chapter 17

"I missed you so much. I didn't want to have a fight with you," Catherine said, hugging him tightly.

"Don't say anything, just hold me, my sunshine. Only you warm up and brighten up my life," Steve told her.

"I waited so long for this mission to come to an end," Catherine said.

"Me too, but I have to tell you that it will be more frequent now," Steve told her.

"What can I do if I have a sailor in my life?"

"You'll also be out on missions around the world in a while," Steve said.

"I know, but I don't want to think about it now. My father allowed me to go to Danny's engagement with you".

"Well, that's great, but how did you know I wasn't going to give you up? After all, you sent me away", Steve said, still hugging her.

"I didn't know. Kiss me more", she said.

Steve kissed her several times, enjoying every second beside her.

"Your father wants us to go down to play cards", Steve said.

"Oh, no! Let's go to the terrace, the night is so beautiful, so starry", Catherine said.

"Let's go wherever you want", Steve said.

They went to the terrace and lay down to watch the stars.

"The night is really beautiful", Steve said.

"Yes", Catherine said, snuggling into his arms.

"Tell me about your family, Steve".

"There's nothing to talk about, Catherine. My family hasn't been a family since my mother died", Steve said, kissing her forehead.

"I'm so sorry", she said.

"I only have you. You're my north, my inspiration", Steve told her.

"Thank you, Steve. You're the reason for my happiness, too".

"Do you see the moon and those stars next to it?" Steve asked.

"Yes", Catherine replied.

"The moon is envious of me, becsuse the brightest star is here by my side".

"I think we should quarrel more often, so you come back so romantic", Catherine said, smiling.

"No, I don't want to quarrel anymore. Only I know what I felt during these two days, not knowing if I would see you again", Steve said, kissing her forehead.

"It's so good to hear that you missed me", Catherine said.

"If one day I don't miss you any more, surely my heart will not be beating anymore. This smile that I always see in you when I arrive is my strength to live each day that we spend together intensely. I don't think I can keep living without you, Catherine. When you finish Naval Academy we can have our place to be together when we're not on the job".

"It will be wonderful to have our place together", Catherine replied.

"Yes, that will be wonderful", Steve agreed.

Days later, Catherine and Steve traveled to the engagement party of Danny and Rachel.

"You look absolutely gorgeous", Steve told Catherine.

"You look handsome too, and I'm going to have to put up with the other girls looking at you during the party", Catherine said, smiling.

"You're so sweet! If any man looks at you all through the party I'll send him to the hospital".

Steve and Catherine were happy for Danny and Rachel. Catherine watched Danny make a beautiful speech exalting Rachel's qualities.

"Are you crying?" Steve asked her.

"It's all so beautiful, I was thrilled," Catherine told Steve.

Steve just smiled and stroked her hand that was on his arm.

"I wonder we're going to have an engagement like that someday", Catherine thought, smiling to him.


	18. Chapter 18

Some years later...

After much study and dedication, Catherine's great day arrived. She was with the other students and saw her parents who were there to watch her graduation. She also expected the arrival of Steve, since he was returning from a mission.

Peter looked around, searching for Steve.

"I can't believe he doesn't come to Catherine's graduation", Peter told Julia.

"Calm down, Peter. He may have had some unforeseen events, but I'm sure he'll be here soon", Julia said.

"She'll be very upset if he doesn't come," Peter said.

"He loves her, Peter. He has that introspective way, but I know he loves her and wouldn't fail to come on such an important day for her.

Steve arrived at the Naval academy hurried, and Catherine smiled when she saw him. Julia called him to sit beside her and Peter.

"Hey," Steve told Julia and Peter.

"Hey, is not she beautiful?" Julia asked.

"Yes, she's magnificent", Steve replied.

"I was already thinking about what I'd do to you if you didn't show up here today," Peter told Steve.

"So relax now, I'm here", Steve replied.

At the end of graduation, Catherine received the compliments of her parents and Steve.

"Thank you, that wouldn't be possible without you three," Catherine told them.

"Merit is all yours, my dear", Peter told her.

"That's true", Steve said, agreeing with Peter.

"We need to celebrate your graduation, dear", Julia told Catherine.

"I made a reservation for four people at Catherine's favorite restaurant", Steve said.

"That's great, Steve. Thank you", Catherine said, kissing him softly.

They went to the restaurant, and as they waited for the food Peter wanted to say a few words to Catherine.

"We're very happy with your success and we know that you can now go your way without us. We have decided to go back to our home, I want to retire and enjoy my life with your mother, and we want to travel more too. You can stay in the house we live in now or look for an apartment".

Catherine was surprised.

"I don't know what to say, I'm going to miss you so much", Catherine told her dad, thrilled.

"I want to take Steve with me, Catherine. I'm too attached to your dog, please let me take him", Julia said.

"It's only fair that you stay with my dog, you take care of it better than I do".

"You can stay with me, the apartment is small, but it's enough for both of us", Steve told Catherine.

"I accept your offer, Steve. I think I'm going to feel less alone, although most of the time we'll not be together in the apartment because you're always on a mission," Catherine said.

"That's great, Steve. I'm going to feel better knowing she's not going to be alone", Julia said.

"And what do you think of that, Admiral?" Steve asked.

"I only have one thing to say to you: Do not make my daughter suffer!" Peter told Steve.

"Understood sir!" Steve said with a smile.

They celebrated Catherine's graduation and then Steve accompanied them to their house. Julia and Peter said goodbye to Steve and went to their room, and Steve and Catherine stayed in the living room.

"If you're too tired I can leave", Steve told Catherine.

"No, I want you to stay with me for a little while. After all, I missed you four months", Catherine said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I missed you too. When I go on a mission, the lack you make in my life becomes more and more evident", Steve told her, and then kissed her with affection and intensity, exploring every inch of her mouth.

After the kiss, Steve looked in her eyes for a long time.

"What?", Catherine asked.

"I was thinking how good it will be to get home and meet you there".

"Yes, it will be very good", Catherine said smiling.

They dated for a while longer, until Steve decided to leave so she could rest.

"See you tomorrow?" Catherine asked.

"Of course yes, my honey-flavored lip girl", Steve said.

Catherine just smiled.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you something", Steve said.

"What?" Catherine asked.

"Danny called me, and he said that Rachel's pregnant and the baby's a girl. Her name will be Grace".

"That's good news, Steve! A baby is always a blessing", Catherine replied.

"Yes. See you tomorrow", Steve said kissing her again, and then he left.

Catherine watched him go. "I love you, and I know you love me too, though you never tell me that," she said in a low voice, almost a thought.

The next day, Steve got up, picked the clothes he would wear and went to bathe. He would go to Catherine's house to spend the day with her.

A few minutes later, Steve came out of the bath with a towel wrapped around his waist. He entered the room and found her sitting on the bed.

"Cath? I didn't hear you come in", Steve said.

"Well, I decided to use the key you gave me for the first time", Catherine told him.

"Great", Steve replied.

"Would you leave?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, I was going to your house, but now that you're here I can rethink my plans".

Catherine smiled. "Great".

"I want to satisfy the desire that comes from my lips because I have an urgent desire to kiss you", Steve said.

"So if you really want me, come here and make it clear", Catherine said, pulling on his towel.

"When did you become such an so independent and self-assured woman?" Steve asked.

"Why? Does that bother you?" Catherine asked.

"No! I love it," Steve replied.

"Then shut up and kiss me," she said, pulling him to the bed.

A month later Catherine and Steve took Peter and Julia to the airport. Catherine said goodbye to her parents and promised to visit them soon. Steve also said goodbye to them.

Catherine shed a few tears after the plane took off.

"I'm going to miss them", Catherine told Steve.

"I know, but I'm here to comfort you. I'll always take care of you, no matter what happens".

Yes, I know we'll always take care of each other, no matter what happens or what the future reserve us", Catherine told Steve.

"Always", Steve said, hugging her.

End.

I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading.


End file.
